


Soap

by Emeraldfaun



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, soapland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldfaun/pseuds/Emeraldfaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little silly AU thing I came up with. There will only be two chapters and the second chapter will be Schuster and the OCs' side. Btw, the OCs are actually side characters I came up with for my big Nazi Zombies story. But that's for another time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soap

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silly AU thing I came up with. There will only be two chapters and the second chapter will be Schuster and the OCs' side. Btw, the OCs are actually side characters I came up with for my big Nazi Zombies story. But that's for another time.

Eward wasn't exactly sure why he let his friend convince him to join him on this… excursion. Richard had always been so nice to him and understanding since Edward joined Aether Medical. So when he invited Edward to a soapland in the city, he really should have stopped himself from insisting for the next five minutes for Edward did not only feel uncomfortable about it, but was absolutely showing it.

Richard had invited Edward a few days in advance so Edward had a those days to dread that Saturday night. Edward wasn't exactly sure what to expect. He knew what a soapland was, but he wasn't exactly sure what it would entail. He knew he still didn't want to go even when he was leaving his house that night; he had forgotten several important items like his wallet and driver's license.

And yet now here he was, shuffling behind Richard in a desolate and somewhat shady area of New York City heading to a soapland.

When they got inside, they were immediately greeted by a smiling small lady. "Hello." She looked the two of them over, but not maliciously. Then she looked to Richard. "Mr. Schuster, no?"

Edward turned to him. "You come here that often?!"

Richard just looked at him puzzled. "What? No, I-."

The lady put up a hand. "Ah, yes, you see, when men come for services from our few male workers, the name gets around the place." Richard eased, but Edward was still tense. The lady tilted her head. "Please come with me now."

She led them to the back of the place where almost every door was closed. The ones that were open held rooms that honestly looked like shower rooms. She didn't lead them to far into the place before she stopped before a room. She knocked on the door and a man opened the door. "Yes, Ms. Wellscott?"

Ms. Wellscott gestured to their clients. "Hayato, this is Richard Schuster and…"

It took Edward a moment but then he added, "Edward Richtofen."

Upon seeing the guests, the man opened the door wider and inside were two others who were talking to each other but immediately stopped as soon as Hayato opened the door. Ms. Wellscott continued, "This is Kouki Himura and Takeo Masaki. Kouki, Takeo, this is Edward and Richard."

Richard smiled widely but Edward just stood there dumbly and waved his hand. The one introduced as Takeo waved back, and now that Edward was getting a good look at him, he could feel his heart leap into his throat. The man was extremely attractive; curvy yet built, Edward couldn't help when he gulped nervously.

Takeo, Hayato, and Kouki had been told that they would be working tonight. It was rare that male prostitutes were asked for here, so Takeo had been told in advance that he would be with working with Mr. Schuster's friend. And what an interesting friend he was… but Takeo knew it was rude to stare so he looked to Ms. Wellscott and spoke up. "I think we're good here, Ms. Wellscott. Thank you."

Ms. Wellscott then smiled and nodded to all of them before leaving back to the front. Hayato spoke first. "Alright, Mr. Schuster, I know you said in your email that you really wanted Kouki but you see, he's still in training so I will have to be present during your session."

Richard clicked his tongue and sent finger guns Hayato's way. Kouki just giggled. Edward still had his eyes on Takeo and Takeo was pretending he didn't know this. Takeo cleared his throat and Edward nearly jumped. "I think we shouldn't waste anymore of tonight." He left the room and beckoned to Edward to join him. Edward gulped again and followed him down the hall, leaving Richard to join Kouki and Hayato in the room.

Now that Richard was gone, Edward's heart began beating even faster. Or was it instead because he was alone with Takeo? He didn't even want to think about that. He had a feeling that if he did, he'd probably faint from losing blood from his head to his nether regions.

Takeo led Edward to a room – which Edward actually missed at first and stumbled for a bit – that it wasn't much different than the other rooms. He closed and locked the door behind them. He began to undress and Edward's heart sped up even more. Nevertheless, he began to undress as well.

Takeo was well aware of the fact that Edward was staring at him so he made sure to take his sweet time folding his clothes while bent over and didn't even think about looking at him as he put the clothes on a shelf in the room. Well, then again, that was a lie being as he absolutely wanted to turn around and look at Edward's flustered expression but he also wanted to actually get paid by the end of tonight.

When he turned around finally and saw Edward was currently trying to fold his clothes, Takeo walked over to him and gently took the clothes and laid them on the shelf as well. Edward was so flushed but thankfully, he could still speak. "Th-thanks." 

Takeo took Edward's silence as cue to start. "Here," He gestured to the empty tub. "Sit." Edward, though so nervous, did not hesitate and silently thanked Takeo as the younger man guided him into the tub. Takeo then gently turned on the water and beckoned Edward to feel for temperature. Edward did and when it was just right, he nodded. Takeo then wet a loofa, shut the faucet, and rubbed soap against it. He focused on his own motions but being how uncomfortable his client was, Takeo started casual talk. "So, tell me about yourself, Edward."

Edward did not hesitate this time when answering. "Oh! No, don't worry, I'm not like the rest of the people who usually come here." Takeo looked at him with slight confusion, so he explained, "I'm not married and Richard's isn't my boyfriend. I promise."

"It's quite alright. You didn't have to tell me, but it's not like I'm unwilling to listen."  _And damn, single with a dick like that? Damn._   Takeo kept those last thoughts to himself.

Once Takeo was satisfied with the lather he had built, he took Edward's hand and looked Edward in the eyes for permission to really start. Edward made a good noise and nodded, and Takeo began lathering Edward's arm. He worked his way to Edward's shoulders and then began on his other arm. "Might I ask what you like to do, Edward?"

Edward looked down at Takeo. "What do you mean?"

"I mean 'What do you do in your free time?" Takeo was working on Edward's chest now.

Edward was still nervous, unlike Takeo who was casually washing a man he just met  five minutes ago. "Oh. Uh, well… I guess you could say I like reading."

Takeo's interest perked a bit more and it showed in his voice. "Oh really? What do you like to read?" He began working downwards.

Edward knew what he was doing and he couldn't look. "Um, I really like reading scientific articles. Kind of good for me being as I have to for work. Oh, and nonfiction of other kinds too."

Takeo just continued his work. "Interesting. I write, y'know."

That caught Edward's attention. "Oh, wow! That's really cool! What do you-?" He looked down, but immediately regretted doing so as he was greeted with the sight of Takeo getting closer and closer to his crotch. He tried to continue but his mouth felt clamped shut.

Takeo noticed this and looked up. "Something wrong, Edward?" He saw a VERY flustered Edward staring back at him so he stopped and pulled his hands away. "Did I do something you didn't like?"

Edward shook his head. "N-n-no! Honestly, it's not you, it's just me!" Ideas were filling his head, ideas of what he wanted to do with Takeo and that amazing body. So he continued, "Please continue if you'd like."

Takeo just stared at him for a bit. What was up with this guy? He was so one edge, even from the start… Then, it hit him. "Please, do not feel obligated to answer this, but: are you a virgin, Edward?"

Edward relaxed a bit. "What-? Oh, no, actually. I'm not." A pause. "But I understand why you would get that impression." Then he tensed again, realizing that now he would have to tell Takeo why he was so nervous. He sighed, "It's just… when I first saw you, I began to have really really  **really** … dirty thoughts."

Takeo sat silently for a bit before he began laughing. "Edward, it's fine! I mean, I am a prostitute after all! It's kind of in the job description that clients get boners for me."

Edward laughed as well, a bit more relaxed now but still shaking in his boots a bit. "Ahh, okay. Now that I think about it, it's awfully silly really that I should worry like that."

"No, really?" Takeo chuckled and smiled. "Now, if you'll allow me to continue so I  _can_  give you a boner?" Edward nodded and Takeo continued lathering up Edward's legs. When he was done with that, he got in the tub himself and quickly lathered himself up before he guided Edward onto his back, laid on top of him, and began rubbing his body against Edward's, making sure not to get any friction on his own crotch. But Takeo couldn't exactly help the pleasure he was getting from this; as he rubbed Edward's penis and balls with his thigh, Edward moaned and it REALLY turned Takeo on along with the fact that Edward had a pretty big dick.

Though Edward was enjoying this, Takeo had other tricks up his sleeve he was sure Edward would like MUCH more. Takeo got onto his knees and bent so that his ass was against Edward's dick now. Edward started moaning again as Takeo massaged Edward's member and Takeo couldn't hide that he was beginning to get hard. He tried thinking of other things, but as soon as he did, Edward would moan less. Suddenly, Takeo could feel Edward's chest against his and realized that Edward had pulled himself up to join Takeo. Takeo hugged Edward and Takeo's member was now caught between them. They moaned together as their bodies rubbed against each other and Takeo gyrated his hips. He kissed Takeo and Takeo happily obeyed, even opening his mouth right away so Edward could stick his tongue inside. Eventually, Edward wanted to pick up the pace so he lifted Takeo and put him on his back. But Takeo protested, "No, wait!"

Edward stopped. "You don't want this?"

"No, it's not like that. It's just… the madame has a rule that we must not have the customers actively pleasure us." Takeo shrugged.

Edward thought about it for a second before replying, "I see."

There were a few moments of silence between them but then Takeo spoke up. "But there are no cameras in here and no one needs to know."

Edward got what he meant and continued. He pushed his erection against Takeo's and began dry humping him. Takeo let his moans ring out into the room and by now, Edward wasn't being shy either. They both reached their hands in between them and stroked each other. With their other hands they kept each other's heads pressed against each other as they made out furiously. Every time Edward rubbed Takeo just right Takeo's dick twitched and every time Takeo said Edward's name Edward's dick twitched too. It was no wonder that Edward was brought to orgasm rather quickly.

Still, to Edward, it was a bit of a shock to be ejaculating onto Takeo's chest, especially since didn't exactly plan to in the first place. But Takeo was completely fine with it. He actually continued jerking himself off, to which Edward stopped him and began blowing him off. Takeo just let him and even let Edward keep his mouth on him as he came. Edward spit instead of swallowing, but Takeo didn't show any signs of displeasure at that.

Takeo laid there in the afterglow for a while until he finally sat up and exclaimed, "I didn't rinse you yet, did I?" Edward looked at him with slight confusion. Takeo just went along with it, grabbed the shower head, turned the water on, and began rinsing Edward off. He also rinsed himself off, but quicker and less thoroughly. Once he was happy with his work, Takeo got out of the tub and led Edward out too. Takeo then got a towel from the shelf and started to dry Edward and then himself. He then handed Edward his clothes and began dressing himself as well. Upon beginning to tie his shoes, Edward handed him what looked like a credit card. "Sorry, Edward, but we don't take cards. Madame's rule, not mine."

Edward was frozen for a moment before he went back to his wallet and started shifting through it even though he knew he didn't have enough to pay for the experience he just had. Edward nervously started, "Um, and if I don't have enough cash…?"

Takeo wasn't tense at all though. He just smiled warmly and patted Edward's shoulder. "It's quite alright. You can make it up next time."

Edward just stared at him, lips slightly parted now and eyes wide. He tried to get out words but just mouthed nothingness. Takeo laughed and kissed him gently. "C'mon, I'm sure your friend is waiting for you."

When the two returned to the front of the parlor, Richard wasn't out yet. So Takeo broke the silence. "So, you said you like to read. What are your favorites?"

Edward fumbled with his hands. "Um… to be honest, I actually lied. I don't really like reading. I do like learning, but reading itself isn't something I like to do. Actually, I really don't know what I like to do."

Takeo just smiled again. "I'm sure I could get you into it. I'm pretty sure I write the best erotica in this goddamn town."

Edward just gaped at him when Richard came to the front with Kouki and Hayato. "Hey, Eddie!" Great, according to his stance and tone of voice, the session had given him an ego boost. "How was Takeo?"

Edward just huffed and exaggeratedly pointed out that Takeo was still in the room. So Takeo just patted Edward on the shoulder again and joined his friends. "You two enjoy the rest of your evening, alright? And Edward," He made sure Edward was looking at him. "Remember what you promised." And with that, he and his friends left into the back of the parlor.

Edward walked out of the parlor with Richard but even as Richard was bugging Edward to spill about how good "that fine piece of ass" was, Edward still couldn't help a longing feeling in him that prevented him from speaking. Perhaps Takeo was right. Perhaps he would come back.

Soon. Very soon.


End file.
